The Two of Us
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: Sixteen year old Zareah Christensen moves to the town of Riverdale with her six year old sister Seraphina. She's a shy, quiet girl. She pushes everyone away and keeps them at arms length, but there is just something about Veronica. Will Zareah ever let Veronica in? How will she react when she learns that Zareah is the sole caretaker of her sister? Will Zareah accept help?
1. The New Girl

A sixteen year old brown eyed brunette girl with a slightly tan skin tone walked into Riverdale high on her first day of starting her junior year at a new school. She is nervous partly because it's a new school and because she is supposed to be a sophomore, but she did summer school classes so that she would be able to graduate early.

The teenage girl sighed and looked at the paper in her hand. It had the name of her tour guide written on it. She nervously approached the students, who were talking and laughing amongst themselves before class.

"Um…I'm looking for Veronica Lodge." The girl spoke

A raven haired teenage girl turned to look at the brunette, "I'm Veronica Lodge. You must be the new student that I'm supposed to show around."

The brunette gave a small nod, "Yeah. I'm Zareah." She wasn't too excited about having a tour guide.

"It's nice to meet you, Zareah." Veronica replied "These are my friends Betty, Jughead, Cheryl, Toni, Josie, and my boyfriend Archie."

"It's nice to meet you all." Zareah said with a small smile. 'Jughead. What an interesting name.' She thought 'But Josie is cute though.' Zareah is bisexual, which means she likes boys and girls, but she steers more towards girls.

Betty looked at Zareah, "So what class do you have first?"

"Um….Math in room 102 with Mr. Alker." Zareah responded

"Me too." Cheryl added "We can walk to to class together, but we still have a few minutes before the bell rings. You should sit and talk with us."

"Yeah. Tell us about yourself?" Josie requested.

Zareah shrugged as she sat down opposite of everyone, "Not much to tell." She really didn't want to be there, but she didn't have a viable excuse to get away. That and she did need someone to walk to class with her, since she didn't know where her classroom is.

"Why'd you move to Riverdale? How'd you hear about it?" Archie wondered

"Oh….um I just kind of stumbled upon it." Zareah explained.

Toni nodded, "What about your family? Parents? Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a little sister." Zareah answered "As for my parents, all I have is my mom."

"That's cool. Are you close with your sister?" Jughead asked casually

Zareah gave a small nod, "Very. She's like my shadow, follows me everywhere. Especially when she's tired. She's really clingy, but she's so cute that I don't mind. Plus she's only six. I know she won't always be like that."

"Sounds like you are close." Cheryl added "Jay-Jay and I used to be like that. He was my twin brother. He was killed a year ago."

Zareah eyes widened, "I'm sorry. I know how it feels to lose someone you love."

Suddenly the bell rang and Zareah felt grateful, because it meant she could get out of this conversation. Plus she actually liked math. It was one of her favorite subjects.

"Well we should probably get to class, guys. See you all at lunch." Archie said as he stood up.

Everyone stood up and walked their separate ways to their classrooms. Cheryl and Zareah walked to math class together.

"What did you mean when you said you know what it's like to lose someone you love?" Cheryl asked

"Just that I've lost people in my family too." Zareah answered. She wasn't ready to talk about who she lost. She couldn't. It was too long of a story.

Cheryl gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

Zareah shrugged it off, "It's alright. It was a long time ago. I've made peace with it."

"Okay, so are you nervous about your first day of school?" Cheryl wondered

"No. I'm used to being the new girl." Zareah responded happy to have a change in subject. "My sister however was so scared. She cried and didn't want me to leave her."

Cheryl pouted, "Aw. That's so sad." They walked into their classroom together.

Cheryl sat down near the back and gestured to the seat next to her while looking at Zareah.

'Sorry.' Zareah mouthed as she sat down in the front first row of the classroom. Zareah is very studious and always sits in the front of her classes.

Later after Algebra 2 math, physics science, and French, it's finally lunch time. Zareah sneaks off of the school property and heads across the street to the elementary school to check on her sister. She knows that her sister has lunch break at the same time she does. Zareah stands by the fence and rattles the fencing a little bit.

Zareah's six year old sister Seraphina is playing on the monkey bars by herself when she notices her sister on the other side of the fence. She smiles brightly, jumps down from the monkey bars, and runs over to the fence.

"Mimsy!" Seraphina exclaimed excitedly as she is now face to face with her big sister.

Zareah smiled, "Hey Chipmunk, how are you?" She has called her sister 'chipmunk' since Seraphina was a baby, because she was a fat baby and had really chubby cheeks.

"I'm good, Mimsy. I was playing with Jonah." Seraphina said. Jonah is Seraphina's imaginary friend.

"That's good, but maybe try making some non-invisible friends." Zareah encouraged. She didn't have a problem with her sister playing with Jonah. She just didn't want her sister to be a loner, or to get teased when she's a little bit older.

Seraphina nodded, "Okay Mimsy. I'll try."

"That's my Little Dove. I have to go now, but I'll see you after school." Zareah told her sister "I have to work at Pop's, but I'll get you a milkshake to have while you work on homework."

Seraphina smiled, "Okay. Bye Mimsy. I love you."

"Bye. I love you too, Little Dove." Zareah replied

Zareah watched her sister run back to the playground and then walked back to the high school. She headed to the library to eat her lunch, and then after lunch break was over, she headed to class. Upon reaching the classroom for US history, she saw Veronica sitting in one of the desks.

"Zareah." Veronica called softly as she pointed to the empty desk next to her.

Zareah sighed as she reluctantly sat next to Veronica. She didn't have the heart to tell Veronica that she wasn't at this school to make friends. She just want to graduate and get a job, so she could take care of her sister.

"Hey where'd you go over lunch break?" Veronica asked in a hushed tone "I looked for you so that you could sit with us."

"Oh I ate in the library and then I went across the street to check on my sister at the elementary school." Zareah explained in a whisper

Veronica nodded as the teacher walked in and everyone became silent.

At the end of the day, Zareah was walking out of the school when she heard someone call her name.

"Zareah!" The voice called

Zareah turned around to see who called her name. She furrowed her eyebrows at the girl. 'Why is she following me?' She thought 'Why won't she leave me alone?'

"Veronica, what's up?" Zareah eventually asked

"Do you want to get a milkshake at Pop's?" Veronica wondered

Zareah thought for a moment, "Um…I don't really have time to socialize. Between working, my homework, and watching my little sister my time is usually all used up. Anyways I have to pick up my little sister from school and then I'm going to work at Pop's."

"How about I buy your sister a milkshake?" Veronica offered "And I can help her with her homework if she needs it."

Zareah furrowed her eyebrows, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I know what it's like to be the new girl." Veronica stated "I moved to Riverdale last year."

"Okay. Fine." Zareah gave in "But we have to hurry. I don't like to be late picking up my sister."

Veronica nodded, "I completely understand."

Soon Zareah and Veronica are standing outside of the elementary school. Zareah is waiting for her sister. She smiles when sees her little sister approaching.

"Mimsy!" Seraphina yelled as she ran the rest of the way and then hugged her big sister.

Zareah hugged her sister back, "Hey Little Dove."

"Who's that?" Seraphina inquired pointed to the raven haired girl.

"This is Veronica." Zareah introduced "Veronica, this is my sister Seraphina."

"Or Sera." Seraphina added

Veronica smiled at the little girl, "It's nice to meet you, Sera."

"Veronica is going to Pop's with us. Maybe you could sit with her at a booth while I work." Zareah suggested as she looked at her sister

Seraphina thought for a little bit, "Okay. I guess."

"What's your favorite flavor of milkshake?" Veronica asked the little girl as she, Zareah, and Seraphina started walking towards Pop's.

"Chocolate." Seraphina replied while holding her sister's hand.

Veronica gave a small, "I like chocolate too, and Pop's makes really great milkshakes."

Seraphina nodded, "The best I've ever had, but not better than Mimsy's."

Zareah just listened and enjoyed hearing her sister interact with Veronica. She didn't even think about having to explain her sister's nickname for her to Veronica.

"Mimsy?" Veronica wondered. She'd heard the word earlier, but it just registered now. She didn't understand what it meant.

"Mimsy is Zareah." Seraphina clarified

Veronica looked up at Zareah questioningly, but not saying a word hoping that her look would be a big enough clue of her confusion.

"Oh…um well since my mom is always working when Sera was starting to talk she was calling me 'mama', but I didn't want her to hurt our mom by calling me 'mama' so I came up with mimsy." Zareah explained. It was partially true.

Seraphina nodded, "Yeah, Mimsy is like my mommy. She helps me with my homework, plays with me, feeds me, and reads to me and sings to me at bedtime." She doesn't remember her mother. To Seraphina, Zareah is her mom.

"You sound like a great sister, Z." Veronica told Zareah

"She is." Seraphina spoke. She looked up at Zareah, "What's that song called that you sing to me every night?"

Zareah blinked, "Oh…um Baby Mine by Bette Midler."

Zareah, Veronica, and Seraphina walk into Pop's. Zareah goes behind the counter and settles in. She puts on an apron.

"Hi Pop!" Seraphina announced

"Hey sweet pea. Chocolate shake, right?" Pop Tate spoke

Seraphina nodded with a big smile on her face, "Yes please." Then she sat down at a booth with Veronica.

"Do you have a lot of homework?" Veronica questioned

Seraphina shook her head, "No. Just Math, English, and Reading. Mimsy has a lot though. She stays up forever doing homework."

"Well that comes with being in high school. I have a lot of homework too." Veronica informed "You'll have a lot of homework when you're older."

Seraphina's eyes widened as she then took out her math folder. She opened her folder and took out her worksheet. It was the two times tables. "It always do my math first. Mimsy and I do my reading before bed."

Veronica nodded, "Very cool."

Seraphina started on her worksheet and a few moments later, Zareah placed a chocolate milkshake in front of her sister.

Veronica took out her Chemistry homework to start on. She spoke, "If you need help let me know. I'd be happy to help."

"That's okay." Seraphina said without looking up. "Mimsy checks my homework every night."

Veronica nodded, "Well my offer still stands just in case you change your mind."

Later when Zareah is done with her shift. She walks over to the booth where Veronica was still sitting with a now sleeping Seraphina.

"Thanks for staying with my sister. You really didn't have to." Zareah whispered

"Nonsense. It's fine. I really didn't mind." Veronica replied "I checked her homework after she fell asleep so you wouldn't have to."

Zareah smiled softly, "Oh…uh thank you." She thought, 'I wish you hadn't done that.'

"You're welcome." Veronica responded "Your sister mentioned how you stay up 'forever' every night. I just thought I could help a little bit, so you wouldn't have to stay up so late."

"I appreciate that." Zareah said gratefully as she gently shook her sister awake. "Sera, baby, I need you to wake up for a second. You can go back to sleep, but it's time to go." She sat down on the booth bench, "Here. Hop on my back. I'll carry you."

Seraphina sleepily wrapped her arms around her big sister's neck and got into her back. Zareah grabbed the backpacks and then stood up.

"Well thanks again, Veronica. I should get home now though." Zareah stated.

Veronica gave a nod, "Would you like me to walk home with you?"

Zareah shook her head, "No, thanks. That's alright. I'll be fine."

"Okay. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Veronica stated

The two teenage girls went their separate ways. When Veronica arrived home at the Pembrooke, she heard a voice when she walked into her penthouse.

"Where have you been, Mija?" Veronica heard the voice of her father Hiram Lodge ask

"What do you care?" Veronica wondered

"I was worried about you." Hiram admitted

Veronica scoffed, "As if."

"Believe whatever you want, Mija, but I do love you." Hiram defended as he lied through his teeth "Where were you?"

"I'll have you know, daddy, I was at Pop's with a friend. I was babysitting her little sister while she worked." Veronica told her father simply.

"What friend?" Hiram questioned

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Daddy, stop! You are not going to interrogate or intimidate my friends. This girl is nice and she's new. Her name is Zareah, and I'm going to bed."

Hiram sighed as he watched his daughter storm off to her room. He wished they could be close again like when she was a little girl.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	2. Sick Day

The next morning, Zareah is woken up by Seraphina jumping on her bed. The little girl has always been a morning.

"Uh! Seraphina Jude, what have I told you about jumping on the bed?" Zareah asked in a firm voice

"Not to because I could fall off and get hurt. I'm sorry, Mimsy." Seraphina apologized as she plopped and sat down.

"It's okay, little dove. Just don't do it again." Zareah replied

Seraphina nodded, "Okay Mimsy. I won't."

"Look at the clock and tell me what time it is." Zareah said

Seraphina turned to the clock on the wall and looked at it, "The short hand is the hour hand and it's on the six. The long hand is minute hand and it's on the three, so it's 6:15 am."

"Good job." Zareah praised as she sat up and smiled at her sister "Now let's get up and get ready for school."

"Yay!" Seraphina cheered "I made a friend yesterday after you came. Her name's Violet."

Zareah smiled, "That's great, chipmunk. I'm so proud of you."

"And next week we have a mommy-daughter day at school. The moms come in and the kids talk about their moms." Seraphina explained

Zareah sighed softly, "I see. I'm sorry, baby. I wish our mom could have been who we needed after daddy died."

Seraphina shook her head, "No, I want you to come. You're my Mimsy. You take care of me like a mommy."

"I'll be there, chipmunk. I promise. I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." Zareah assured. Seraphina smiled brightly.

While eating breakfast, it was quiet until Seraphina talked.

"Mimsy?" Seraphina spoke

"Yes, little dove?" Zareah wondered

Seraphina took a breath, "Can I call you mama?"

"Why do you want to call me that, baby?" Zareah questioned

"Because it's who you are. You're my mama. You take care of my like a mama does." Seraphina explained

Zareah nodded, "Okay. You can call me mama. I'm fine with that." She thought, 'What's the harm? I'm doing all the work. It's not like our mother is here.'

Later at school, Seraphina is sitting in class. It's just after snack recess. She didn't know that she felt nauseous or that she'd throw up. She just knew that she her stomach hurt. Seraphina rose her hand.

"Yes, Seraphina?" Mrs. Dubois called

"I don't feel good. My stomach hurts." Seraphina said

Mrs. Dubois gave a nod, "Okay." She turned to another girl, "Violet, can you walk with Seraphina to the office."

"Yes, Mrs. Dubois." Violet replied

On the walk to the office, Seraphina threw up. She started crying.

"It's okay, Sera. You don't have to cry. My mommy says being sick isn't your fault." Violet assured her friend

Seraphina just cried harder and sat down on the ground with her back against the building wall. She pulled her knees into her chest, "I…I want my Mama!"

Violet sat by Seraphina, "The principal will let you go home. That happened last year when I got sick at school."

"Okay Vio." Seraphina agreed as she sniffled and then wiped her tears.

Meanwhile during lunch, Zareah is sitting and eating with her friends. They are talking amongst themselves when Zareah's phone rings.

"Who's calling you?" Veronica asked

Zareah shrugged as she answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Zareah Christensen?" The voice asked

"Yes, this is she. How can I help you?" Zareah wondered

Zareah heard through the phone, "This is Ramona Boone with Riverdale elementary. I'm calling to let you know that Seraphina Christensen is sick and needs to go home."

"Okay. I'll be right there." Zareah replied before hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Betty questioned

Zareah looked at Betty, "My little sister is sick. I have to pick her up from school."

Josie furrowed her eyebrows, "Why can't your mom pick up your sister?"

"She's working. Her boss is mean. She can't leave work." Zareah explained as she lied

"I'll go with you." Jughead told Zareah "Taking care of a sick kid alone can be hard. I would know. I used to take care of my younger sister."

Zareah gave a nod, "That's a nice offer, Jughead, but I can manage." She wanted to add: 'I've been taking care of my sister alone for the last three years.', but she didn't.

"I insist." Jughead replied

Zareah responded with a small smile, "Okay thanks."

"Betty and I will check on you and Sera after school, Z." Veronica informed

Zareah nodded, "Thank you, Veronica."

Zareah and Jughead stood up and left the school grounds and headed across the street to the elementary school. During the walk, Jughead spoke to Zareah.

"Zareah, there's something you need to know about me. I'm best known for keeping secrets and lying. I can tell when someone is lying, so how about you tell me the truth about your mom." Jughead said

Zareah took a breath, "Well my father was killed during a home invasion when I was ten and my sister was only a couple months old. My mother and I were traumatized by the whole ordeal, but I was able to overcome it for my sister's sake, whereas my mother became depressed and she started to drink. When my sister was three, my mom raised her hand to her, so that night I packed up and left with my little sister. We've been living on the run ever since, but you can't tell anyone."

"I'm so sorry, Zareah." Jughead replied "Your secret is safe with me."

Zareah smiled softly, "Thank you."

Upon arrival, Jughead waited outside while Zareah walked inside the office.

"Mama!" Seraphina exclaimed as she hugged Zareah

Zareah hugged the little girl back and then picked her up, "Hi chipmunk. I hear you're not feeling well."

"I threw up, mama." Seraphina admitted

"That's no fun." Zareah replied. Then she turned to Jughead, "Sera, this is my friend Jughead. And Jughead, this is my sister Seraphina."

"Daughter." Seraphina corrected "You're my mama, so I'm your daughter."

Zareah gave a nod, "Okay. Sorry, baby. You're right. You are my daughter, and I am your mama."

Jughead smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Sera."

"Jughead? That's a funny name." Seraphina commented

"Seraphina!" Zareah scolded

Jughead shook his head, "It's okay, Zareah." Then he looked at Seraphina, "It is, but it's just a nickname. My name is actually Forsythe."

Seraphina nodded, "Oh okay."

"Is there anything you want on the way home, little dove?" Zareah asked

"Ginger ale and saltine crackers." Seraphine said

Jughead spoke, "I can go to the store and get those items."

"Uh sure I guess that would be fine. Thank you. I'll give you some money. I also need baby Vicks rub, apple cider vinegar, and honey." Zareah informed

"Okay. You're welcome." Jughead responded

After arriving home, Zareah carried her sister inside while Jughead held the door open for her. She laid her sister down on the air mattress in the living room and kissed the little girl's forehead.

"Get some rest, Little Dove." Zareah told her sister and then she headed over to her backpack. She pulled out a twenty and handed it to Jughead, "Here. It shouldn't cost this much, but keep the change for helping me so much. I appreciate it."

"It's no problem. That's what friends are for, and I will bring you the change." Jughead replied as he accepted the money and then left to head to the store.

Zareah headed over to the mattress, she changed Seraphina into pajamas, and then laid down by her sister. She stroked Seraphina's hair as she sang softly to the little girl. She sang a different song than the one that she usually sang.

"Christopher Robin and I walked along. Under branches lit up by the moon. Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore. As our days disappeared all too soon. But I've wandered much further today than I should. And I can't seem to find my way back to the wood." Zareah sang softly

Seraphina's breathing was raspy as she breathed out through her mouth, because of her stuffed up nose. She listened to Zareah's singing and soon fell asleep. Zareah stayed by her Seraphina, stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

Jughead head returned from the store with Betty in tow.

"Hey I'm back." Jughead whispered as he walked into the door "And I brought Betty with me."

"Veronica will be here later. She had to check in with her parents." Betty added

Zareah stood up from the mattress, took the bag from Jughead, and smiled at Betty.

"Thanks for being here, Betty. I know that you don't have to, because we barely know each other." Zareah commented

Betty gave a nod, "You're welcome. It's no problem. How's your sister?"

"She's sleeping." Zareah replied as she placed the bag on the counter and took out the baby Vicks.

Zareah opened the little jar of baby Vicks, moved back over to Seraphina, and gently rubbed some of the Vicks on her chest, back, and the bottom of her feet. Then she headed into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Betty offered

Zareah shook her head, "No, I'm good. Thanks for offering."

"You know, I have to go…um..help my dad." Jughead spoke as he made up an excuse. He wanted to allow Betty and Zareah to have some girl time and bond.

"Okay. Thanks for all your help, Jughead." Zareah thanked him. Jughead smiled and then left.

Betty walked into the kitchen, "So what time does your mom get home?"

"Oh…um..not until really late." Zareah replied while she poured one-fourth of a cup of lemon juice, one-eighth of a cup of apple cider vinegar, and about four tablespoons of honey in a mason jar. She screwed on the lid and shook it up to mix all the ingredients together.

Betty nodded, "I couldn't help but notice that there aren't any moving boxes."

Zareah finished shaking the herbal medicine she made and placed it on the counter, "Yeah. We travel light, since we move a lot. My mom likes to see knew cities."

"You don't have any pictures or postcards out either." Betty stated

"What are you trying to say?" Zareah questioned

Betty pursed her lips, "This is none of my business, but judging by this house and the lack of a car as well as other stuff, I'm guessing that your mom isn't here."

"Mama?" Zareah heard her sister's little voice

"You're right, Betty, it is none of your business. Now if you excuse me, I have to attend to my sister." Zareah responded as she walked around Betty and over to Seraphina. She knelt down by the mattress and stroked the little girl's hair, "Mama's here, baby. What do you need? Are you hungry?"

Seraphina wrapped her arms around Zareah, "Kitchen. Carry me."

"Okay. Are you hungry, chipmunk?" Zareah wondered as she held Seraphina, stood up and then headed back to the kitchen.

"Crackers and ginger ale." Seraphina said with her face buried in Zareah's neck.

Zareah sat Seraphina down on the kitchen counter so she could grab the crackers and ginger ale, but Seraphina clung onto her.

"No, mama. Hold me." Seraphina cried

"I have to get the crackers and ginger ale." Zareah explained

Betty spoke up, "Zareah, I don't mind helping. You can sit down. I'll get whatever you need."

Zareah sighed as she held Seraphina. She didn't want to, but she gave in to Betty, "Okay. Thank you."

"Who are you?" Seraphina wondered as she looked over at Betty.

"I'm Betty. I go to school with Zareah." Betty informed before Zareah carried Seraphina over to the makeshift couch and sat down.

Zareah cradled Seraphina on her lap and stroked the little girl's hair while humming 'Baby Mine' by Bette Midler. Soon Betty appeared with a bowl of saltine crackers and ginger ale in a playtex sippy cup.

"I found this cup in the cupboard. I hope it's okay that I put it in this." Betty stated

Zareah nodded as she took the cup and the bowl, "It is. The cup is Sera's for when she's sick or if she wants water at night." She handed the bowl to Seraphina, "Here's your crackers, baby."

"Ginger ale?" Seraphina questioned as she took the bowl

"I have it in your hello kitty cup." Zareah replied.

Seraphina held out her hand for the cup, but Zareah shook her head, "Eat some crackers first, Little Dove." Seraphina pouted but she picked up a cracker and nibbled on it.

An hour later, Betty went home after getting a call from her mom. Zareah called in sick to work and then started on her homework while Seraphina slept beside her on the couch.

Many hours later, Zareah heard a light knock on the door. She turned her head in the direction of the door, saw the doorknob turning, and then she saw Veronica step inside.

"Veronica." Zareah uttered in a whisper "You scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry." Veronica apologized "How's the little princess?"

Zareah smiled, "She's doing a little better. Currently sleeping and snoring, because she's still really congested."

"I hope you don't mind, but I got her a little gift." Veronica stated as she pulled a little stuffed angel bear out of her backpack.

"That's so cute. Thank you. Sera's going to love it." Zareah replied as she accepted the gift and then tucked it under one of Seraphina's arms.

Veronica smiled as she gave a nod, "No problem. Your sister was a joy to watch yesterday. Also would you mind if I spent the night. My father and I aren't getting along and I just don't want to go home."

Zareah thought for a moment, "Uh…I don't know. My mom might not like it. She'll be getting in really late and she'll be exhausted." This was a lie. Zareah just didn't want Veronica to find out that she didn't actually have a mother.

"She'll barely know I'm here, and I can help with Sera so that you can get some sleep too." Veronica responded "We can take turns getting up with her."

"Uh…okay. I guess that's fine." Zareah agreed

Zareah starting working on her homework again, but soon Seraphina woke up with cries of 'mama'. Veronica told Zareah that she got this as she rushed to the little girl's side.

"Hey Sera, what's wrong?" Veronica asked the little girl

"Ronnie!" Seraphina exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the teen's neck "I want my mama."

Veronica picked up the little girl, "Your mama's at work. It's just you, me, and your big sister." She thought that Seraphina was asking for her actual mother.

"No, mama's here. Mama is mimsy." Seraphina replied

"Oh okay." Veronica stated understanding now "Well your mama is doing homework. Maybe I can help you."

Seraphina thought for a moment before uttering, "My tummy hurts, Ronnie. I want some Ginger Ale."

"Alright I'll get you some." Veronica assured as she carried the little girl into the kitchen.

Veronica sat Seraphina on the counter while she looked in the fridge for Ginger Ale.

"Put it in my hello kitty cup. It's on the couch by mama." Seraphina stated

Veronica nodded and then headed over to Zareah, "Hey. Sera wants Ginger Ale in her hello kitty cup. She said the cup is on the couch."

"It is. Make sure that Sera eats a little something before you give her the Ginger Ale." Zareah replied as she picked up the sippy cup and handed it to Veronica, "Thanks for helping out. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Veronica said as she took the cup and then headed back into the kitchen.

Veronica poured Ginger Ale into the sippy cup, but held onto it.

"Your mama says you have to eat something before you get the Ginger Ale, so what would you like?" Veronica wondered

Seraphina thought for a moment, "Uh..banana."

Veronica nods, "Okay. Banana it is." She saw a banana on the counter, " Can you peel it yourself or do you need help, princess?"

"Help." Seraphina stated

Veronica opened the banana and started to peel the side with the stem down a little. Then she handed it to Seraphina, "Here you go."

Seraphina took the banana, "Thanks Ronnie." She nibbled on the banana.

"You're welcome." Veronica replied

About an hour later, Seraphina was fast asleep again. She stayed asleep for many, many hours. And as the clock ticked closer and closer to midnight, Veronica grew more and more curious about when Zareah's mystery mother would show up. At around half past midnight, Veronica finally said something.

"Okay. I've had my suspicions all night, but now I have to say something." Veronica stated "Your mother isn't coming home, is she? In fact there is no mother, it's just you and your sister. Am I right, Z?"

Zareah looked at her sleeping sister as she gave a sigh and then turned back to Veronica. She gave a small nod, "Yeah. You'd be correct. We've been on our own for three years."

"Why'd you lie?" Veronica asked

"You can't tell anyone. I don't want my sister and I do be split up. I'm all she has." Zareah explained dodging the question

Veronica nodded, "Of course. Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	3. Developing Friends

The next day, Zareah doesn't go to school at all because she's home with her sick little sister. It's not that she didn't want to go to school, but she had responsibilities. She was practically a mother.

In the morning before school, Betty and Veronica had stopped by Zareah's house to check on her and Seraphina. Zareah is barely awake when she hears a knock at the door. She gets up sleepily and answers the door, before the knocking wakes up her sister.

"Betty? Veronica? What are you doing here?" Zareah wondered

"We were on our way to school, so we decided to stop by to see if you wanted to walk to school with us." Betty explained

Zareah paused briefly, "That's a nice offer, but I can't. I have to stay home with my sister, so my mom can go to work."

"Oh okay." Veronica replied "Well I hope that Sera feels better soon."

Zareah gave a small nod and a smile, "Thanks. That's sweet of you."

"Alright well we should get going before we're late for school." Betty said

"Yeah. Thanks for stopping by, Betty and Veronica." Zareah replied

Veronica nodded, "Anytime Zareah."

Later that day, around lunch time Cheryl stops by for a check-in. Zareah just got Seraphina back to sleep after the little girl had thrown up, when there's a knock at the door.

"Hey. I came to check on you." Cheryl said "Veronica told me that your sister was sick."

Zareah nodded, "She is, but you didn't have to check on me. I'm fine. We're fine. And Veronica really shouldn't have told you that."

"I also brought your homework." Cheryl added as she handed a folder to Zareah, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No…Uh I mean my house is a mess. You don't want to see it." Zareah fibbed as she took the homework folder "And thanks."

Cheryl gave a nod, "Alright well I guess I should get back to school. Josie said she's going to stop by after school to check on you."

"Okay." Zareah replied. She was too tired to protest, and soon she heard her little sister crying 'mama' in the background.

"Is your mom home?" Cheryl asked hearing the soft cries of 'mama'.

Zareah froze for a moment, "Uh…No. My sister is just confused right now. I really have to go check on her." She quickly closes the door and then goes to check on her sister.

"Hey chipmunk, what do you need?" Zareah wondered

"Mama, my nose is stuffy. I can't breathe." Seraphina whined in a stuffy voice

Zareah gave a nod, "Okay. I'll go get the Vick's." She grabbed the Vick's from the bathroom. Then Zareah returned to the inflatable mattress where her sister was laying and rubbed the Vick's on Seraphina's chest and the bottom of her feet. Zareah kissed her sister's forehead, "That should make it a little better."

"It did. Thanks Mama." Seraphina replied

"Would you like something to eat?" Zareah asked

Seraphina shook her head as she cuddled the stuffed angel bear that Veronica got her, "No. I just want to sleep."

"Okay, baby. Get some sleep then." Zareah replied as she kissed her sister's head.

Zareah sat down with the folder to start on her homework. She figured that while her sister was asleep, she could at least get her schoolwork done. She started on her math homework first since it was the easiest subject for her.

Seraphina must have been really tired, because she was still asleep three hours later when there was a knock on the door.

Zareah walked over, opened the door, and then stood face to face with Cheryl.

"Cheryl, what are you doing here?" Zareah asked

"I'm here to offer my help." Cheryl stated

"That's very kind of you, but you don't have to do that." Zareah replied

Cheryl nodded, "I know, but I want to." She pushed past the teen and stepped into the house.

"Won't you please come in." Zareah said sarcastically

Cheryl and Zareah headed over to the couch and then sat down. Shortly after, Seraphina walked over to the couch rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Mama, I'm tired." Seraphina whined "I want to go home."

Zareah looked at her sister, "We are home, little dove."

"No. I mean back home in Springfield." Seraphina countered

Zareah pulled Seraphina onto her lap and held her younger sister close, "I know. I miss Springfield too."

"Why did we have to leave?" Seraphina asked

"I already told you." Zareah replied "It's because someone was following and stalking us."

Cheryl furrowed her eyebrows, "Um I don't mean to pry or be nosy, but if you were being followed and stalked why didn't you go to the police?"

Zareah bit her lip, "Um…." She whispered in Cheryl ear, "I'll tell you later."

After Seraphina fell asleep again, Zareah moved her sleeping sister back to bed. Zareah took this opportunity to cook dinner.

"Would you like some help?" Cheryl offered as she followed Zareah into the kitchen

Zareah shrugged, "Yeah. I guess."

Cheryl took over for Zareah cutting the veggies, "So what was it that you were going to tell me?"

"Oh um…. well the person that is following my sister and I is our mom. I ran away from home three years ago." Zareah explained "My dad died in a home invasion six years ago, and my mother became an alcoholic. Every few months, she'll clean up her act and try to contact me but I have to protect my sister. I'll never go back."

Cheryl gave a nod, "I understand and I will never tell a soul. I too know all about terrible mothers. My Nana has custody of me now. My mother no longer lives at home and my house is too big for just two people. If you'd like, you and Sera could always come and stay at my house."

"Uh...I don't know." Zareah stuttered out "I'll think about."

After dinner, Cheryl decided to leave. However not long after she left, Archie showed up and he'd brought along his guitar.

"Hey, I thought I'd come over and maybe play some music for you and your sister, if she's feeling up to it." Archie said

Zareah smiled, "Thank you. That's very sweet, but Sera is sleeping. However you are welcome to come in." She was starting to be a bit more open to accepting help from maybe friends, but she was still going to be cautious about who she told her secrets too.

"So how are you doing?" Archie asked as he stepped into the house

Zareah nodded her head, "I'm good. It just sucks seeing my sister sick."

"I couldn't even imagine how you feel." Archie replied

"If I could take away her sickness, I would." Zareah admitted

Archie and Zareah talked for almost two hours. Seraphina woke up about forty-five minutes ago and now Archie was playing music for the little girl. Seraphina was smiling and enjoying the music. Zareah was enjoying the music too, but she was mostly happy to see her sister so happy. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Zareah announced as she stood up and walked to the door.

Zareah opened the door to see Jughead standing there with a bag of food from Pop's and two milkshakes.

"I brought food for you and Sera." Jughead said

Zareah smiled as she took the bag of food and drink tray, "Thanks. That's very sweet. Why don't you come in? Archie's just here playing us some music on his guitar."

Jughead stepped into the house. He smiled and gave a nod to Archie. He saw Seraphina look at him and then she stood up to hug him.

"Juggie!" Seraphina exclaimed as she hugged him

Jughead hugged the little girl back, "Hey Sera, how are you feeling?"

Seraphina gave an exasperated sniffle, "I'm still sick."

"I know." Jughead gave a nod, "I'm sorry about that."

Seraphina shrugged her shoulders, "It's okay. Archie's playing music for me."

"Uh...Actually I have to go home now." Archie spoke as he stood up "My dad just texted me."

"Bye Archie." Seraphina replied sadly as she hugged him

Archie rubbed her back with one hand while holding his guitar in the other, "Bye Sera. It was a pleasure playing music for you. I hope you feel better soon." He headed over to the door, saying goodbye and wishing Zareah well before making his final exit.

After Archie left, Zareah let Seraphina visit with Jughead for a couple minutes before calling the little girl to eat.

"Sera, Jughead brought you food from Pop's. Don't you want to eat some?" Zareah asked

Seraphina shook her head, "No, I'm not hungry. Can I have ginger ale, mama?"

"Only if you eat something. Even if it's just a little bit." Zareah informed "I don't want you drinking too much soda."

Seraphina sighed, "Mama, is Ronnie coming tonight?"

"I don't know, little dove. She stopped by early this morning with Betty, but you were still asleep." Zareah told the little girl "How about you come eat some fries?"

"Okay." Seraphina agreed. She turned her attention to Jughead, "Will you carry me?"

Jughead smiled, "Sure."

Jughead stood up from the couch and carried Seraphina the two feet distance to the kitchen, where Zareah thanked him for being so tolerant with her little girl.

After Seraphina ate and drank her small cup of ginger ale, she fell asleep on Jughead's shoulder. Zareah offered to take Seraphina to lay her down, but Jughead assured her that he didn't mind holding the little girl for a while. Zareah and Jughead walked over and sat down on the couch where they talked for hours before they both eventually fell asleep themselves. However they didn't fall asleep before Jughead had laid Seraphina down in her bed.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	4. Dancing and Soiled Plans

A couple days later, Seraphina is finally well again and was able to return to school which meant that Zareah could also return to school. However now she was starting to feel sick too, but she would never admit it. She went the whole day at school without talking to anyone unless she had to.

After school was over, Veronica picked up Seraphina from school and brought her to the high school gym to meet Zareah.

Zareah and Seraphina were blasting music and dancing in the gym. Zareah had done dance as a child before her father died. Plus she used YouTube to learn new dance skills and she was able to choreograph dances for her and Seraphina.

Meanwhile outside in the hallway, Cheryl had heard the music in the gym and walked in to see who was occupying the gym. She never expected it to be Zareah. She smiled and when the dance was over, she gave Zareah and Seraphina a round of applause.

"That was really good." Cheryl praised as she walked over to the teen and her little sister, "I didn't know you could dance, Zareah."

"There's a lot about me that you don't know, Cheryl." Zareah teased. Then she thought, 'Where did that come from?'. She suddenly felt very flustered, but so much more relaxed at the same time.

"Hey, do you want to go out sometime? Like on a date?" Cheryl asked very brazen. She couldn't hide it anymore. She'd liked Zareah since the first day she'd met her.

Zareah gave a nod, "I'd love to, but I have no one to watch Sera." It was true that she liked Cheryl too. She'd known that she liked Cheryl since the offer to stay at her house. Zareah liked both guys and girls, but she preferred girls.

"Well you have friends now. I'm sure one of them wouldn't mind watching her." Cheryl responded

Zareah shook her head, "I couldn't ask that of them." She didn't want to burden her friends with watching her little sister. It was bad enough that she had to raise her.

"Mama, Ronnie could watch me." Seraphina says as she looks up at Zareah

Zareah thought for a moment, "I guess I could ask Veronica."

Cheryl smiled, "It's practically all settled then. Friday night. Pop's. I'll pick you up."

"Okay. Can't wait." Zareah replied as she smiled back.

The week passed by fast and soon it was the night of the date. Veronica arrived at Zareah's house to watch Seraphina. Zareah hugged Veronica and thanked her before leaving, heading off to Pop's diner to meet Cheryl.

Cheryl and Zareah were having a nice date aside from the fact that Cheryl was doing most of the talking and Zareah didn't order any food.

The food arrives and Cheryl is talking while she's eating, but then she notices that Zareah looks worse than before and she's really pale.

"ZiZi, you don't look so well. Are you sure that you're okay?" Cheryl asked for the umpteenth time during the date, but this time Zareah didn't respond.

Zareah opened her mouth to respond, but then she collapsed and fell out of the booth onto the floor.

"ZiZi!" Cheryl exclaimed as she got onto the floor and sat by Zareah's side trying to wake her up. "Someone call an ambulance!"

An ambulance came and took Zareah to the hospital. Cheryl had rode in the back holding Zareah's hand the whole time.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Cheryl sat in Zareah's room keeping the girl company while talking on the phone with Veronica. She figured that Zareah would want her little sister to be here.

After getting off the phone, Cheryl once again held Zareah's hand while she talked to the teen.

"You're going to be okay, Zareah. The doctor's are taking good care of you, and Veronica is bringing your sister." Cheryl explained "Your sister is actually why you need to wake up and get better quickly. You're all she has. She needs you."

Zareah gently squeezed Cheryl's hand as she was starting to wake up. She mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, ZiZi?" Cheryl asked

Zareah took a labored breath, "I wasn't honest. I've been sick all week."

Cheryl sighed, "Oh ZiZi, why didn't you say anything."

"Don't have time to be sick." Zareah uttered

Cheryl paused for a moment to think, "Don't worry about Sera. I'll take care of her while you recover."

"Thank you." Zareah replied as a doctor walked in with Veronica and Seraphina behind him.

"Mama!" Seraphina exclaimed as she ran and gently hugged Zareah

Zareah smiled weakly, "Hey chipmunk."

"Are you okay, Mama?" Seraphina asked worried

Zareah gave a small nod, "Yeah. I will be, but I might be in the hospital for a few days. So you'll have to stay Cheryl while I recover."

"Can't I stay with Ronnie?" Seraphina questioned

"No. Ronnie's a great babysitter, but I don't want you staying at her house so you're going to stay with Cheryl." Zareah informed. She would rather be the bad guy then tell Seraphina that it was really Veronica who didn't want Seraphina to be exposed to Hiram. Veronica wanted to protect the little girl from her father's toxicity.

Seraphina sighed, "Fine."

While Seraphina was talking with Zareah, the doctor pulled Cheryl and Veronica outside to tell them the prognosis of their friend. Both Cheryl and Veronica were shocked to find out that Zareah has pneumonia.

"Is she going to be okay?" Veronica asked

The doctor nodded, "Yeah." He looked at Cheryl, "It's a good thing you brought her in when you did."

Cheryl looked down guiltily and mumbled, "Yeah I guess."

The next few days Cheryl stayed by Zareah's bedside while the teen recovered and healed. Cheryl only left to take Seraphina to and from school and to take her home at night. Afternoons were spent at Zareah's bedside so that Seraphina could see her older sister too.

If Cheryl wasn't with Zareah, Betty, Veronica, or Jughead was. Zareah was never alone though, and she appreciated that even though she was really tired and weak for the whole time that she was in the hospital.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	5. Moving In

When Zareah was released from the hospital all Seraphina could talk about was how awesome her three day stay with Cheryl was and how nice Nana Rose was. It was then that Zareah decided to take Cheryl up on her offer to move in.

Cheryl went home with Zareah and Seraphina to help them pack up what little belongings that they had. Seraphina was packing up her own stuff, which she insisted that she didn't need help with so Cheryl helped Zareah with her own stuff. They had already handled the clothes, both Zareah's and Seraphina's. There was small bag of little nicknacks that Cheryl was told to go through, while Zareah packed up the bathroom essentials.

The majority of the contents in the bag was just like little souvenirs from each place Zareah and Seraphina had lived in, but amongst the souvenirs was three picture frames. Cheryl picked up one of them and stared at the picture inside.

Zareah looked over at Cheryl, "Whatcha looking at?"

"Is this you?" Cheryl wondered as she turned the picture around.

It was a picture of a six year old Zareah and her mother. Zareah sighed, but smiled fondly at the memory, "Yeah. That's me and my mom..." She frowned, "Before my dad was killed. Before the drugs and alcohol took her over."

"I'm sorry." Cheryl apologized.

"There's two more pictures in there. One of my dad and I from when I was like three. And one of Sera and I from when she was born." Zareah added, "You can look at them, but then put them back in the bag."

Cheryl took the other two photos from the bag and looked at them. She smiled, "Oh my gosh! ZiZi, you were so cute."

"Um..Thanks." Zareah uttered feeling kind of flustered and sad. She liked holding onto the pictures, but she didn't like to look at them because it made her sad. It reminded her of what was, and what never would be again.

Suddenly Seraphina came running into the room and announced that she was ready. Zareah nodded to her little sister, as she told her girlfriend to take Sera and make a trip to the house to move some stuff over.

"Are you sure, Mon Amour?" Cheryl asked, "We could wait for you."

Zareah shook her head, "No, I'll be fine. I'll meet you over there. I'm almost done anyways."

Cheryl gave a nod, "Okay." She turned to Seraphina, "Come on, Mon Petit Amour. Let's grab some bags and take them back to your new house. I'll let you decide what room you want."

Seraphina really wanted to go with Cheryl. She wanted to see Nana Rose again, but at the same time she didn't want to leave her 'mama'. She looked over at Zareah, who gave the little girl a nod.

Seraphina turned her attention back to Cheryl as she smiled, "Okay. Let's go."

Once Cheryl and Seraphina were gone, Zareah sat down on the air mattress and just stared at the photo of her and her mom, and the photo of her and her dad. The men that had killed her dad had really ruined her life. They robbed her father of getting to see his daughters grow up. They robbed her of a mother, and forced her to become one herself. Sure, she loved her little sister, but sometimes she wished that she could go back in time and change everything so that she could have a proper family.

Tears spilled out of Zareah's eyes as she stroked the picture of her and her father, "Oh dad, I miss you so much. I wish you were here. I think you'd really like Cheryl. She's so good to me and she's good to Sera, who loves her probably more than I do." She gave a little chuckle as she sniffled. She kissed the photo, "Bye Daddy." She put the photo away and then picked up the photo of her and her mother, "Hey mom, I'm sorry that you lost dad and that you couldn't cope with it. Sera and I are fine without you, but I still miss you. I miss the mom that you used to be. Sera calls me mama now. She doesn't remember you anymore. She doesn't remember how you raised your hand to her, and I'm so thankful for that. Sera has no memories of you, but I do. I wish that you would get clean and sober for Sera and I, but if you don't then just stay away from us."

Zareah's lip quivered as she threw the picture at the wall and then curled up into a ball. She started to sob, "Mommy, why didn't you love me enough? Why didn't you love Sera enough? Why couldn't you see that we needed you after losing Daddy."

About an hour later, Zareah finally cleaned up and pulled herself together. She knew that she should get over to Cheryl's house before her girlfriend came looking for her. She had already been seen as weak once. She didn't want Cheryl to see her being weak again. And she certainly didn't want Seraphina to see her cry. She wanted to be brave and strong for the little girl.

After cleaning her face off, Zareah grabbed the last couple of bags and then headed over to Cheryl's house. She thought about the last few years of her life as she made the long walk over. She normally didn't mind walking or long walks, but with all that was on her mind about her past, she just wished that she didn't have to walk so she was glad when she finally made it.

Cheryl had told her that when she came to just walk in, but Zareah didn't feel comfortable doing that so she knocked. She had to wait awhile before the door was answered by a little old lady.

"I'm guessing that you're Nana Rose?" Zareah assumed

The old lady nodded, "Yes. Come in, dear."

"I'm Zareah." Zareah introduced as she stepped into the house, "My little girl Sera cannot stop talking about you. Thank you for making her so happy while I was in the hospital."

"It was no trouble, dear." Nana Rose replied, "Cheryl and Sera are upstairs."

Zareah gave a smile, "Thank you." Then she headed up the stairs to find her girlfriend and sister.

Seraphina had seen her 'mama' coming down the long hallway, "Mama!" She exclaimed as she ran and hugged Zareah.

"Hey little Dove." Zareah greeted as she hugged the little girl back, "How are you? Were you good for Cheryl?"

Seraphina nodded, "Yes, Mama. And I'm great."

"She was a perfect angel." Cheryl added as she came into view, walked over, and kissed her girlfriend, "I was starting to worry about you."

"I'm fine. It just took longer to finish packing then I thought." Zareah explained

Seraphina looked up at her, "Are you sure, Mama?"

Zareah forced a smile as she stroked Seraphina's hair and moved it out of her face, "Yeah. I'm sure, baby. I'm fine. I'm with you." She looked up at Cheryl, "I'm with my two favorite girls."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Translations:

Mon Amour = My love

Mon Petit Amour = My little love


	6. School Functions and Conversations

"Everyone, this is my mom. Her name's Zareah, but I simply call her mama." Seraphina said as she pointed at Zareah

Zareah smiled proudly as she waved at Seraphina's classmates.

"Does anyone have any questions for Miss Christensen?" Mrs. Dubois asked

Two hands immediately shot up into the air.

"Yes, Messiah?" Mrs. Dubois called

"What happened to Seraphina's dad?" Messiah questioned

Zareah was caught off guard. She hadn't been expecting that question.

"Um..he died when she was a baby." Zareah responded. Technically it wasn't a lie.

Mrs. Dubois nodded to the other student, "Go ahead, Abril."

"My question is for Sera." Abril started, "What's your favorite thing about your mom?"

Seraphina thought for a moment, "My favorite thing about my mom is when she snuggles and sings to me." She was beaming from ear to ear.

Seraphina didn't care that Zareah was technically her sister, because to her Zareah had earned the title 'mom'. Zareah has done everything that a mother does for Seraphina as far back as the little girl can remember.

After talking to Seraphina's class, Zareah headed to school in time for her fourth period class. She sat in the front of the class to avoid being questioned by Cheryl or Veronica about where she was all day, but then Betty sat down at the desk beside Zareah.

"Hey, so where have you been all day?" Betty asked

Zareah sighed as she thought, 'Oh its the dreaded question.'

It wasn't that Zareah didn't like her newfound friends, she just wasn't used to having friends. She had gotten so used to going it alone that she wasn't used to people caring so much about her.

Betty was just staring at Zareah, waiting for an answer.

"I had to speak at Seraphina's school. It's parent week. Today was Sera's turn." Zareah replied

"What about your mom? She couldn't get off work?" Betty questioned. She had her suspicions about Zareah's mom, but didn't have any substantial proof that the woman didn't exist.

Zareah shook her head, "You know what? You have both of your parents. You have absolutely no idea what it's like to just have a mother that you barely see because she has to work all the time to provide for my sister and I."

Betty gave a nod, "Oh okay. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not you're fault." Zareah assured. 'It's not your fault that two maniacs came into my house and killed my father in front of my mother and I.' She thought.

The teacher walked into the classroom and started class, and even though it was Zareah's favorite class, she just couldn't seem to focus. Her mind was flooded with thoughts of her father's murder. Halfway through class, she grabbed her backpack and just walked out. Zareah knew that she was going to cry and she didn't want anyone to see her crying.

Zareah stormed into the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest. She couldn't keep it bottled up inside anymore. The tears just flowed out like a dam bursting open. Zareah was crying so hard that she didn't even hear the bathroom door swing open. It wasn't until the knocking on her stall door that she became aware she wasn't alone.

Zareah sniffled hard as she wiped her tears and pulled herself together, putting her steel wall back up, "Uh...who is it?"

"You don't know me, but I'm Toni. I'm a friend of Jughead's. He sent me to find you and see if everything was alright, but from hearing you cry I don't think you are." Toni explained

"No, no, no. I'm fine. Just a bit of crying therapy." Zareah lied, "You know it's good to cry. It's like sweating. It cleanses you."

Toni took a breath, "Well could a sit outside the door in case you decide that you'd like to talk?"

"I guess."

"Do you want it to be quiet? Or would you like me to talk about something?" Toni offered

Zareah let out a laboured breath, "Whatever."

"I know what it's like to feel like you have to be strong all the time. I used to feel the same way before I started dating my boyfriend, and he taught me that I can rely on people. You have friends that care about you, Zareah, so why don't you rely on them?"

"I did rely on people once. I had a proper family. Then it was all taken away in an instant."

Zareah blinked her eyes as she sniffled and tried to hold back her tears. Six years ago...six years ago her father was killed and her whole life changed.

"What happened to your family?" Toni asked.

"They died." Zareah stated simply, blunt. It was half true. Her father was dead, and her mother...her mother was dead to her.

Toni sighed, "Oh I'm so sorry. My parents died when I was younger too, but at least I have my grandfather. You're all alone, aren't you?"

"Yeah. It's just me and my little sister."

"Well I'm your friend now too. As friends are there for each other."

Zareah smiled to herself, "Thank you."

"Of course."

Later that night, Esther arrives in town, walking in from off the bus stop. She's in no way ready to show her face to her daughters yet, because she's still high but she's weaning herself off slowly. Just like she did with alcohol. It wasn't easy, but she hasn't touched a drop of in a year. The weed is another story. She smokes it, because it makes her feel euphoria. It takes her baby to her high school days with her then boyfriend Jonah.

'Oh how simple life was then.' She thought

* * *

Sorry it's been so long since I updated.

Anyways I hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated, so please review. The comments are what keep me going.

What would you like to see happen next?


	7. Speaking of Daddy

Seraphina has transitioned well to living at Thistlehouse with Cheryl and Nana Rose. Zareah, however, hasn't been adjusting as well. The past few days Zareah has had nightmares every night. She thinks that Cheryl hasn't noticed, but she has. Zareah never wants to talk about her nightmares or anything relating to herself, so Cheryl doesn't know that Zareah's nightmares is really nightmare, singular. She's having the same nightmare every night. The night her father was murdered, which haunts her around the day of his death, his birthday, and Father's Day. Well his birthday is right around the corner.

Because of Zareah's unwillingness to talk about herself, she and Cheryl are struggling in their new relationship. All Zareah wants to talk about is Seraphina, because it's easier for her to talk about her sister than herself. However, Cheryl wants to know more about her girlfriend. She does enjoy hearing about Seraphina, but she really wants her Zareah to open up. Cheryl wants Zareah to talk to her so that maybe she can help, and then maybe Zareah will finally be able to get a full night's sleep. Instead of waking up from nightmares and then going out to sit in the garden so that she doesn't disturb her girlfriend.

The dreaded day had arrived. It was Zareah's father's birthday. She didn't gone to schoo, because she didn't want to get out of bed. Zareah knew that her father would be so disappointed in her, but she just didn't care. She couldn't face the whole and pretend that everything was okay when she was breaking on the inside.

Zareah felt so bad about it, because she had never not taken Seraphina to school. It was all okay though because Seraphina still got to school. Cheryl took her, and then instead of heading to school herself she returned back to Thistlehouse. Cheryl headed up to her bedroom where she found Zareah still in bed, but this time she was crying while looking at the picture of her and her father.

Cheryl stepped into the room, "Oh ZiZi, is that what your nightmares have been about? Your father?"

Zareah put the picture down as she wiped her tears, "Uh...hey babe, I didn't see you there."

"Please talk to me, ZiZi." Cheryl begged as she climbed in bed beside Zareah, "On the way to school Sera asked me what's wrong with her mama, and I didn't know what to tell her."

Zareah rubbed her hands over her face and then pulled them down as she sighed, "Today's my dad's birthday. Every year around his birthday, Father's Day and the day of his death I have nightmares about the day he was murdered in front of my mother and I."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cheryl asked

"I wasn't ready to talk about it." Zareah replied with a shake of her head, "I'm still now, but for Sera's sake I think I need to."

Cheryl cuddled close to Zareah, "So tell me, what happened?"

Zareah bit her lip as she rested her head on Cheryl's shoulder, "Two men broke into the house. One of them raid the rooms and the other pointed a gun at my father's head, while my mother and I begged him not to shoot." She paused and swallowed her saliva, "I don't know what they were looking for, but they didn't find it and they shot my father twelve times. He died in my mother's arms waiting for the paramedics." The tears started pouring down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, ZiZi." Cheryl apologized as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"My mom never recovered and this is just a really painful day for me." Zareah stated, "Three years ago today was the day that I Seraphina and never looked back, because three years ago today my mom raised her hand to hit my sister. Sera was just three years old. She doesn't remember it, but I always will. I'll always remember the anger on my mom's face and the terror in my sister's eyes. So now you know."

Cheryl sighed, "We've all been through hard times, ZiZi, but we came out stronger in the end. At least before your father's murder, your mother loved you. Because mine never did. She abused me my whole life."

Zareah turned her head, looking directly into Cheryl's eyes, "Cher, I'm sorry. Life sucks, huh?"

Cheryl gave a slight laugh, "Yeah. Life sucks."

Later that night, Cheryl and Zareah were cuddling in bed when Seraphina came running into the room. She crawled onto the bed from the bottom and got in the middle of Zareah and Cheryl. Seraphina looked up at Zareah.

"What's up, Little Dove?"

"Mama, can you tell me about Daddy?"

Zareah just smiled, "I knew you'd ask someday." She nodded, "Our dad was an amazing father. He loved both of us so very much. When you were born, he cried because he was so happy to have another daughter. He was the first to hold you. And every morning, before he went to work he would tell us that there wasn't anything in the world that keep him from coming home to us."

"What did your father do?" Cheryl wondered

"He was a police detective." Zareah replied

Seraphina's eyes widened, "Did he save the world?"

"Sort of. He made where we lived a safer place. In my eyes he was Superman. He could do anything." Zareah explained, "I'm sorry he didn't get to know him."

"Is he watching over us?" Seraphina wondered

Cheryl nodded, "Of course he is, Petit Amour. He's up in Heaven with my Jay-Jay watching over us and wishing they could still be here."

"Do you think they miss us?" Seraphina asked, looking up at Cheryl as she blinked her wide eyes innocently

"Not as much as we miss them." Cheryl responded

Zareah watched her girlfriend interact with Seraphina and she couldn't help but smile. She didn't know how she got so lucky, but she was glad that she had Cheryl in her life.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What should Seraphina call Cheryl?

What would you like to see happen next?


	8. The Panic about Mom

Cheryl and Zareah were laying in bed, cuddled up to each other. Zareah's body was pressed up against Cheryl's but she seemed distant.

"You know what, Mon Cher. We need a date night. A night away from Sera."

"Oh I don't know, Cheryl. Sera has been pretty clingy since I got out of the hospital."

Cheryl caressed Zareah, "I know, but I just feel like you're so distant. All we ever talk about is the kid, and I love Sera, but I want to talk about us. I know where I stand in this relationship, but I don't know where you stand."

"Who would watch Sera?"

"I'm sure that Veronica wouldn't mind watching her. Or my cousin Betty could watch her."

Zareah sighed, "Okay. You're right. We do need to talk about us."

"Great. I'll set it up for tomorrow."

Just then Seraphina came running into the bedroom, climbing into bed, laying in between Zareah and Cheryl.

"Hey Chipmunk, did you have a bad dream?"

Seraphina nodded, "Yeah. Mama, I wanna sleep with you and Cheryl."

"Okay. Snuggle in, Little Dove."

Zareah tucked Serapina into the bed, in between her and Cheryl. She stroked her little sister's head, lulling her to sleep with a lullaby.

"I love you, Mama." Seraphina whispered looking up at Zareah. She glanced over at Cheryl, smiling, "I love you too, Cherry."

Cheryl smiled, "And I love you, Mon Petit Cher."

The next day, Zareah takes Seraphina to school and then heads to school. She has a few minutes before class, but decides to sit in the classroom and find her seat.

Meanwhile with Cheryl, she was a few minutes late to her own class since she was talking with Betty about watching Seraphina tomorrow since tomorrow was Saturday.

After class, Zareah was heading to her next class when Betty caught her in the hallway.

"Hey Zareah, can I talk to you about something?"

"I guess." Zareah responded as she glanced over at Betty, "What's up?"

Betty took a breath, "The last few days I've seen some woman watching you and Seraphina."

"What did she look like?"

"Uh like you, but her hair is more like Seraphina's."

Zareah ran a hand through her hair as she sighed, "Thank you, Betty. I have to go pick up my sister. Can you tell Cheryl goodbye for me?"

"Bye?" Betty questioned

Zareah nodded, "Yeah. The woman you saw is my mom, and if she's found me then I need to move again. I cannot let her anywhere near my sister."

"You have friends now, Zareah. Let us help you."

Zareah shook her head, "No, no I can't take that chance. I have to go." She rushed out of the school and headed across the street to pick up her sister.

Seraphina met Zareah in the school office. The little girl was shocked. She wasn't sick and she didn't have a doctor's appointment, so what was Zareah doing picking her up.

"Mama?"

Zareah knelt down, "Chipmunk, I'm so sorry, but we have to move again."

"Why?" Seraphina questioned

"Mom found us."

Seraphina's eyes widened, "I don't want to move again. I like it here. I like Cheryl. I want to stay."

"No, Sera. That's not an option. Now come on, let's go to Cheryl's and pack."

"Are we going to say bye first?" Seraphina wondered as she trailed behind Zareah

"If we have time."

By the time that Zareah and Seraphina arrived at Thistlehouse, Cheryl was waiting for them. Seraphina ran and hugged Cheryl.

"Cherry!" Serahpina exclaimed, hugging her tightly. She tilted her head back, looking up, "Mama says we're moving, but I don't want to move."

"Why don't you go inside. I'll talk to your mama." Cheryl replied

Zareah watched Seraphina run inside the house and then went to follow, but Cheryl stopped her. Zareah took a deep breath. Cheryl wasn't making things any easier for her, and it was already hard. She didn't want to leave and neither did her sister, but they had to. 'This is what I get for getting attached.' She thought

"Cheryl, please, don't make this any harder."

"Then it's simple. Don't go, ZiZi."

Zareah let out a breath, "I have to. To protect Sera. Don't you want to protect her?"

Cheryl gave a nod, "Of course, but the constant running isn't good for her. She needs stability."

"She also needs to be safe, Cheryl, and with my mom looming in town, she's not safe. Nobody is. Especially you." Zareah explained, "I've made this mistake before and I've seen what happens to people who come between my mom and her children. I have to protect you and Sera. You don't think that you're important to me, but you are. I love you, Cheryl, and when I love someone I keep things from them. To protect them."

Cheryl took Zareah's hand, "You have to trust that I can protect myself. That your friends can protect themselves. Because I can and they can. You are not alone anymore, Zi. And neither is Sera."

"I know. It's just hard."

"Now what's this about seeing what happens to people who come between your mom and her children."

Zareah took a deep breath, "It was three years ago a few months after I first left. Sera and I were staying with a friend of mine while I babysat for another family to gain enough money to get out of town and support myself and Sera at least for awhile until I could find a job in where we ended up. I was preparing to leave within the week, but my mom found us and she wasn't happy with me for leaving."

"What happened?" Cheryl inquired

"She called the cops and tried to have my friend's parents arrested for kidnapping, which the police believed her no matter what I told them." Zareah said, "My mom had a friend on police force. Their friendship went back since childhood and my mom made it seem like I was trying to cover for my friend's parents to keep my friend from going into foster care. My mom got her way. My friend's parents were arrested and my friend was put into foster care. She moved from Poland with her parents when she was five. She had no other family. She was like a sister to me and it was my fault that her family got broken up."

Cheryl hugged Zareah, "Oh Mon Amour, I'm so sorry."

"After that Sera and I were back with my mom for less than twelve hours, because that night I took Sera and the money had saved and got on the first bus out of the city."

"Well nothing is going to happen to me or your other friends. We have one sheriff in town and your mom doesn't know him, but he knows us and he will believe what we tell him, not your mom."

Zareah was nodding, she smiled, "Thank you, Cheryl. Thank you for not giving up on me."

"Of course, Mon Amour. I love you."

"I love you too, Cheryl."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Which of the names below should Seraphina call Cheryl? It will probably be a few chapters before it happens though.

1\. Belle-mère (step-mom in French)

2\. Mumsy

3\. Mema/Mima (which spelling do you like better?)


	9. Mom

The next afternoon, Seraphina was at Betty's house while Cheryl and Zareah were on a date. Betty was entertaining Seraphina by playing a game of Chutes and Ladders that she and Polly had played when they were kids. Seraphina was talking with Betty as they played the game, and Betty realised that despite Zareah's best efforts Seraphina understood more than Zareah thought, and she remembered more that Zareah probably thought.

"We almost left town yesterday."

"Oh really?" Betty commented

Seraphina nodded, "Mama said that Mommy is in town, but I didn't see her."

Betty didn't say anything.

"Mama gets so scared every time Mommy finds us." Seraphina added, "I know why too."

Betty looked at the little girl quizzically, "You do?" She picked a card, as it was her turn.

"Mommy tried to hit me."

"Oh." Betty uttered shocked

Seraphina drew a card and then moved her piece, "Mama doesn't think I remember, but I do."

"Were you scared?"

Seraphina nodded, "Yeah. I cried, and then Mama stepped in front of me."

"She loves you, a lot."

"I know." Seraphina spoke confidently. She looked at Betty, "Thank you."

Betty furrowed her eyebrows, "For what?"

"My mama never had any friends before. Not since Mara."

Mara, or Dagmara which was her full name, was the girl from Poland who's parents were arrested and convicted of custodial interference.

"Everyone needs friends. Even the stubborn, but that means their friends need to be just as stubborn." Betty explained

Seraphina reached over and hugged Betty. She was glad that she and Zareah were staying in Riverdale. It was the only place that had ever felt like home to her.

Meanwhile at Pop's with Cheryl and Zareah, they were enjoying their burgers, fries and shakes when a commotion was heard that the door.

"Please. I just want to see to my daughter." The voice of a woman pleaded as she tried to get past Pop.

Zareah looked over to see her mother. She was glad that she had given Pop that picture of her mother, so that he could watch for the woman and stop her from coming in while Cheryl and Zareah were on their date. Esther Christensen was the last person that Zareah wanted to see. Even if her mother was the last person on the earth, Zareah still wouldn't want to see her mother.

"I have a right to talk to my daughter!" Esther yelled and tried to push her way past Pop, but he wasn't budging.

Upon realising that the situation was just escalating, Zareah decided that she should probably deal with it. She started to get up, but then Cheryl grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I got this, ZiZi."

Zareah took Cheryl's hand, "How about we do this together?"

"Okay."

Hand in hand, Zareah and Cheryl walked over to Pop, who was still blocking Esther from entering his restaurant.

"Pop, we got this." Zareah said

"You sure?" Pop questioned

Zareah nodded, "Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay." Pop agreed as he walked away to stand behind the cashier counter, "I'll be here if you need me."

Esther smiled, giving a relieved sigh as she stepped forward to hug her daughter, but she was stopped by Cheryl stepping in between them.

"No. You don't get to hug my ZiZi. If you want to hug her, she has to initiate it."

Esther looked at the teen quizzically, "I'm sorry. Who are you? How do you know my daughter?"

"Cheryl Blossom."

"She's my girlfriend." Zareah answered her mother, coldly.

Esther turned her attention towards her daughter, "Now...Sprinkles, where's the love?"

"You don't deserve any. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you and Sera back."

Zareah scoffed, "Yeah. That's not happening."

"Come on, Zare. You and Sera are my daughters. Come home with me."

"She is home." Cheryl butted in

"Stay out of this." Esther snapped at Cheryl

Zareah shook her head, "Don't talk to my girlfriend like that."

"Where's Sera? I want to see her."

"You're not going to see her. She doesn't remember you."

"At least give me a chance to proof myself, Zare. I'm clean. I haven't touched any alcohol in a year."

Zareah crossed her arms, "What about the weed, Mom?"

"Only once or twice a week."

Zareah rolled her eyes, "You're unbelievable. What are you even doing here, because there is no way I'm letting anywhere Sera if you're still smoking." She shakes her head, "If you're not going to stop smoking, you might as well go home because you have no chance with me. And if I have to fight you for custody of Sera, I will and I know I will win because I'm the one who has been caring for her for the past three years. And I took care of her after dad was murdered, when you fell apart. And I took care of you too, so don't forget that. The days when you were so drunk or hungover that you couldn't even pick yourself up off the floor, much less take care of me or my sister."

"I'm sorry, Zare. I really am."

"It's too late. You're too late." Zareah uttered, "Six years, Mom. I needed you, but you were too broken to care. You don't get to care now."

Zareah grabbed Cheryl's hand, dragging her out of the restaurant.

"If you follow us, I'll have my cousin sic her boyfriend's gang The Serpents on you."

Zareah was full on crying by the time they reached the parking lot. Cheryl pulled Zareah in and hugged her, but Zareah pulled away, sniffling as she wiped her tears.

"Not here. Let's get Sera and then go home. I just want to go home. To Thistlehouse."

Cheryl nodded, "Then that's what we'll do."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


End file.
